


Moving Day (Part Two)

by zombiefishgirl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, F/M, NSFW, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarita and Cullen continue packing up Skyhold and have some fun with the Research Table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day (Part Two)

Moving Day Part 2

Things were uneventful until they reached the main library in Skyhold. They had dutifully been going room to room making not of pieces of furniture they planned to take to their new home. The only pause had been when they walked through what had been Solas’ study. Sarita had stood in the middle of the empty room and looked sadly at the paintings adorning the walls. Idly she raised her finger tips to trace over the last, unfinished design before visibly steeling herself and walking up the stairs.

“Same thing with the books here as with the other library, If I picked out too many just let me know as you still have not told me anything about our new home….” she looked at him mock suspiciously and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“It is a surprise love. I can promise you though that you will like it and there is room for many, many, many, books.”

“You know me so well,” she smiled happily at him and he pulled her into another embrace. Maker he would never get sick of holding her in his arms.

“I want to send Dorian his chair as a sort of memento, do you think that would be alright?” He hummed in assent as she continued. “I am not entirely sure what to do with the Research Table, do you have any ideas?”

He glanced up from where he had been making a note and his breath caught in his throat once more at the sight of her. She was sitting slightly perched on the Research Table, the dim lights of the library casting shadows of gold over her skin. Her hair was loose and tousled about her shoulders from their earlier diversion and the sleeve of her top had fallen slightly baring her shoulder and the beginnings of the swell of her creamy white breast.

He dropped the clipboard he had been carrying onto Dorian’s chair and stalked his way towards her, eyes darkening with desire as the scent of her lilacs and elfroot filled the air.

Silently he approached her and unlaced her top baring her breasts and the small swell of her stomach. He licked his lips before commanding her, hoarsely to lie back. A request she was all too happy to oblige him with.

He pulled the shirt off of her completely before tugging down the skirt she was wearing, leaving her bared for him spread across the table.

He stood in between her legs, close enough to feel the heat of her but not enough to grant her any friction. Almost idly he began tracing a small circle around the rose blush pink of her nipples.

“What are you doing vhenan?” She asked softly.

“Research,” he kept his face still, solemn as his role in this little game demanded.

“Hmm research is it?” She smiled, encouraging him to continue.

“Yes, a most fascinating specimen has arrived, I thought it best to begin researching it’s properties. You know what sort of attributes does it have,” there was a small pleasurable tug at one of her nipples, “any weaknesses I may use to my advantage,” he leaned forward and nibbled at the point of her ear coaxing a soft moan from her lips. “That sort of thing.”

“Then by all means Commander, please share your findings.”

He kept his voice loud enough to be heard clearly but with a low edge of intimacy as he spoke out to the library, empty save for the two of them.

“Elfen female, mid twenties. Hair like a midnight sky, skin like moonlight over snow. Eyes greener than the Emerald Graves. Markings on her cheeks dedicating her to the deity known as Mythal, highlighting her cheekbones.”

Any time he named a body part he would trace his fingers over it with the same quiet reverence the most dedicated scholar held for the artefacts of their field.

“Lips a deep pink, very full, almost pouting a little. Appear to be very soft but some testing is required…” He caught her lips in a slow and passionate kiss for several heartbeats, biting the bottom lip slightly as he pulled away. “Remarkable, lips even softer than they appear. Testing also showed that subject is a wonderful kisser. More research to be conducted at a future date.” She chuckled softly.

Her laughter died on her lips as he bent forward once more and ran his tongue around the shell of her ear causing her back to arch involuntarily.

“Seems that stories of elfen sensitivity to their ears being touched is not exaggerated. Subject showed definite signs of arousal during testing.”

His large, warm hands moved down over her breasts, the calluses on his thumbs catching slightly on her nipples. “Breasts pert but perfectly formed, nipples in particular seem especially sensitive. One medium sized scar along right rib bone, seeming to almost follow the curve of the breast above. Possible cause of the scar seems to have been a dragon judging by how smooth a line the scar tissue presents. Although one does hate to see the subject hurt in any way, one has to admit to having some fond memories of helping to apply medicine to the wound,”

He met her gaze, both of them replaying the way he had rutted against her after applying the poultice all those ears ago. He smiled fondly before continuing once more.

“Skin is extremely soft and smooth, almost a silken quality to it. Stomach shows slight swelling indicating early stages of pregnancy, has the effect of making subject seem lusher somehow. Something undeniably erotic about her being so full of life.”

She smiled fondly and moved her hand over his where it was resting on the swell of her stomach where their child was growing and he broke their game a little to tenderly kiss the knuckles of her hand.

He smiled back before continuing. “Hand exquisitely formed, small and soft but strong. Subject is slender but displays a certain quickness and wiry strength.” He seemed to pause for a moment, unsure whether or not something was a good idea before deciding to forge ahead. “Left arm is amputated just above the elbow, subject seems self conscious of wound but it in no way detracts from her beauty. In fact the wound seems to add a ragged strength to her delicate grace.”

She giggled a little at that, “You know this research is getting less and less scientific…”

He raised a brow and then sank to his knees, his breath ghosting over her sex. “Subject seems to be remarkably aroused. If she were wearing any smalls they would positively be soaked. Sample needs to be taken of the slick of her…” Before she could really focus on what he said his mouth was on her, lips and tongue greedily lapping at and prodding her folds, nose brushing over her clitoris causing her knees to clamp down around his head before he pulled away and a needy whine ripped through her.

He stood up once more, breath slightly ragged as he continued. “Subjects arousal is undeniably delicious. Appears to also possess some addictive qualities, after just a short taste one almost wants to spend the rest of their life paying tribute with their mouth.

"Then why did you *stop* ” she murmured.

He chuckled before continuing. “Arousal also has an aphrodisiac quality as I appear to now be in a state of rock hard excitement now myself.” He punctuated this point with a slow and deliberate roll of his hips brushing the head of his clothed erection over her slit.

“This is actually rather opportune as it allows me to conduct final test…” He unlaced his breeches and freed the hard and heavy length of himself, aligning it with her opening and sinking in easily into her warm and welcoming heat. He let out a ragged groan as she took all of him inside her, feeling himself surrounded on every side. He paused briefly as he buried himself to the hilt in the woman he loved who was rolling her hips encouraging him to move. “Just as I suspected, subject is absolutely perfect.”

And with that the game was forgotten as he ravaged her on the Research Table.


End file.
